


Take my Hand

by UnicornAttack



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Genderfuck, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAttack/pseuds/UnicornAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey decides it's time he showed Jim something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion I had with someone about the concept and perception of gender in the modern world. As per usual, I don't own Slipknot or the band members, nor am I implying that Corey actually has female genitals. Or maybe he does. I don't know, I've never seen them. This particular story is set sometime in 2000 or 2001. (PLEASE NOTE: I am aware that 'hermaphrodite' is generally considered an offensive term for intersex individuals, and I do not mean any disrespect by using it. Taking into consideration the setting, Jim's usage of it is purely in-universe.)

It's one a.m., and Jim's bored out of his mind. He doesn't even know whose house he's in, let alone whose party it (technically) is - he barely recognizes anyone around him. When he finally spots a familiar face in the sea of people, he begins to push through the crowd. For the most part, people get out of the way the moment he so much as brushes up against them; he's big enough, and looks don't-fuck-with-me enough, that people tend to do that in general. When he gets to Corey, who's got his arm around some cute-yet-generic blonde chick who barely reaches Jim's chest, they exchange what passes for pleasantries and then head over to the corner to talk, leaving the blonde behind.

"How long have you been here?" Jim shouts over the noise.

"About five minutes," Corey replies. "I'm starting to wonder why I even fucking bothered coming, to be honest with you."

They talk some more, mostly about whatever bullshit happens to come into their heads. In the end, they're not even really having a conversation - they're just sort of rambling on and on about whatever they can think of, regardless of what the other's saying. The time drifts by slowly, and at about a quarter to two, Corey looks around, and then leans in (well, leans up) to say something into Jim's ear.

"Can I show you something?"

Jim shrugs, then nods. He's not quite sure what he's expecting, whether Corey's stolen a car or something, but when the smaller man grabs his arm and starts half-leading him, half-dragging him upstairs, he goes with it. He heads all the way up to the fourth and top floor of the house, which, in comparison with the rest of the house, is virtually deserted: there's one guy passed out, half-naked, in one of the bedrooms. Corey beckons Jim into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, switching the light on.

On second inspection, calling it a 'bathroom' is something of an overstatement, Jim thinks. At best, it's a glorified broom cupboard with a toilet, sink and a bare lightbulb hanging from the cracked ceiling. The walls are painted an offensively, violently bright shade of purple, the kind of colour you'd have to be high out of your fucking mind on Mexican magic mushrooms or something to even begin to not dislike. The back wall is plain, dull, grey-white, and Jim tries to focus on that instead, because he's pretty certain that looking at the other walls for too long would cause him to sustain permanent retina damage.

"Alright. What do you want to show me?" he asks, leaning against the door. Corey looks vaguely uncomfortable.

"I...OK, this was a mistake," he mumbles. Jim's brain starts leaping to conclusions, and his eyes widen.

"Have you killed someone? Oh, fuck, you have, haven't you?"

"No! Jim, for fuck's sake!" Corey snaps. "Why would I do that? Of course I haven't fucking killed anyone!"

"Well, what is it, then?"

Corey hesitates again, and then sighs.

"Please don't be too freaked out," he says, and he begins unbuckling his belt. Jim's eyebrows shoot so far up his face they almost disappear into his hairline.

"Corey, man. Uh. I...I'm not gay, y'know?"

"No, no, it's not like that."

"Then what...?"

"Look, just shut up, alright?" Corey sighs, stepping out of his jeans. There's another hesitation as his fingers hook in the waistband of his briefs. He closes his eyes, swallows, and then slowly pushes them down. And Jim's speechless.

"Wh...what?" he says eventually, eyes even wider than before (if that's possible).

"I don't know," Corey whines, sitting down on the toilet and trying to cover himself. "This was a stupid idea, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"Stay," Jim says, and Corey looks up at him, genuinely surprised.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. It's cool, man."

From what Jim can see, Corey appears to be (from the waist down, at least) distinctly female. As in, he has female genitalia.

"So, um, are you transsexual? Or, uh...what's the word...hermaphrodite? Intersex?"

"It's kinda complicated," Corey replies. "I just...I don't know how to explain it. I'm a guy. I mean, I'm just a guy, but with a vagina, right? It's...I don't know."

There's a pause as Jim tries to process this new information.

"So why did you wanna tell me?" he asks eventually.

"I don't know. I guess I had some kind of half-assed idea that you'd fuck me or something," Corey mumbles.

Jim isn't surprised by that statement, mostly because it's coming from Corey, who's known for not being able to tell when he should shut up (the Great Big Mouth indeed, Jim thinks slyly).

"I don't have a condom or anything."

"So you do wanna fuck me?"

"What? Yeah. No. I don't know. Maybe. I just..."

Jim trails off. Corey folds his arms, and the impatient look on his face coupled with his lack of pants is almost comical.

"Just what?"

"In here? Seriously?"

"You don't have to actually fuck me, you know. I've seen you naked. You think I want that son of a bitch gettin' anywhere near me? Fuck no, man. It's like a fuckin' sea monster. Don't know how you fit it in your pants. Seriously, man, I've seen some big dicks before, but yours - "

Corey's rambling is silenced by Jim stepping forward, bending down and kissing him. When the guitarist pulls away, Corey blinks at him dazedly.

"Oh. Fuck. OK."

"If I go down on you," Jim offers, "will you shut up?"

"Mm. We'll see."

Jim swats at Corey's cheek and then gets down onto his knees, pulling Corey forward by his hips. He tongues Corey's opening gently, probing around, and is pleased by the response he gets from the man above him. He thrusts his tongue further inside and lets his teeth graze, ever-so-gently, against Corey's clit, drawing a quivering moan from the singer.

"Jesus, Jim, where'd you learn to do that...?"

Unable to reply, Jim just smirks, thrusting his tongue in and out of Corey, who whines and arches his hips up off the seat. He fists his hands in Jim's hair, panting.

"Jesus fuck. Fuck, no-one's ever...oh my god, Jim!"

From the way Corey's arching and cursing and crying out, Jim guesses he's close to the edge. He laps at Corey's clit eagerly, sliding his thumb inside of the other man, and within seconds Corey's gripping Jim's hair like a vice and howling his name so loud everyone in the house must hear it. Jim licks away some of what must be the female equivalent of come. It's thick and salty, not entirely unpleasant. He presses a kiss to the inside of Corey's left thigh, which is trembling violently as he comes down from the high, and waits patiently while Corey re-dresses.

"Did that actually happen?" Jim asks as Corey stands up. The singer laughs softly and stands on his toes to kiss Jim on the cheek.

"Yes it did, Mr Root, and I think everyone in the house heard it."

"Don't care."

Corey grins and leaves the bathroom, Jim trailing behind him. The unconscious guy is now wide awake. Neither Jim nor Corey recognize him, and he doesn't seem to recognize them either, but they both stifle laughter when they see the look on his face.


End file.
